Forum:Ps3 - Need These
Hello, I need some of these weapons: Hyperion Reaper (very high lvl) Vladof Vengence (very high lvl) Jacobs Striker (very high lvl) 3 Pearlescent Shield (very high lvl) I understand shield isn't quite "weapon" category, but meh. I also realize this is quite a greedy list, I'm not sure what people wants so I'll list some of my gears: lvl 61 Maliwan Tsunami Dmg 299 Acc 95.3 FR 12.5 69 in a clip 2.9x Weapon Zoom 4x shock lvl 48 Maliwan Tsunami Dmg 224 Acc As Above FR As Above 82 in a clip 4.3x Weapon Zoom 4x shock lvl 47 Maliwan Hellfire Dmg 196 Acc 90.5 FR As Above 55 in a clip 3.9x Weapon Zoom Very High Elemental Chance lvl 59 Hyperion Bitch Dmg 160x2 Acc 90.3 FR As Above 43 in a clip 3.9x Weapon Zoom +42% Acc +42% Recoil Reduction lvl 58 S&S Munition Orion Dmg 822 Acc 97.8 FR 1.4 16 in a clip +11 Magazine Size +180% Critical 4x shock There, I only listed weapons people may be interested but if you want saomething else ask, good chance is I'll have it but didn't list it because it's crap or whatever. I may also look for different gears as offer, I seriously could do with none modded Pearlescent but ones I listed at the top is my most priority. If you're interested tell me what weapon you got and what you want, if it's free simply send me PM on PSN, my PSN is - crusader1191, thanks. --Sleepy4ever 00:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll have a look at the 61 Tsunami and the Hellfire (cant remember mine's numbers) if you don't mind...I've got at least one of each pearl (including shields) and full inventories of dark oranges...pretty sure I have a nice striker in my bank too. I'll have to check stats on my bitch but I think its better...let me know. PSN: Arandil23 01:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) @Arandil23, I'll send you friend request, what is the stats on your Pearlescent shield? Have you got more than striker in your dark orange gears? Sleepy4ever 01:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) lol my inventory is full. like...full as in every time Craw drops something I want, I have to find something I'm willing to drop to pick it up...uhmm I think off the top of my head the Rose is like 1600+ (?) cap and like 400 recharge, Ironclad over 2980 cap with only like 200 rech, and I don't remember the Omega's. Anything in particular you want me to check my gears for? Also, if you have a mic you can just join a game when I'm on sometime and we can figure it out from there Arandil23 06:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) @Arandil23, lol, I added you and even went into your game on Sunday I think, you left and went farming Crawmerax with your pal and I couldn't join for some reason... ah well, I definetly would like the shields, striker of yours, vengence and reaper if you got it, when will you be online next? I'll host(obviously...), then we can do farming or whatever after or I'll leave you to it, whatever you want. Thanks. - Sleepy4ever 09:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC)